Thirty Pence Cash Machine (Main Universe)
Thirty Pence Cash Machine is a Sentient Vending Machine who was brought to life by Voodooism Magic. It lives to protect all bottle drinks and Confectionery in the known universe and maybe even in the multiverse. It's the swam arch-nemesis of the fella known only as Jaden Smith, a half god, half Celebrite who deleted the colour "Jimmy-Better" from the Multiverses, witch happened to be Thirty Pence Cash Machine's favourite colour. Biography Pre-Life When it was a normal vending machine working at the local university it was met by a voodoo shaman named "Die vierde muur braker." He felt that this box was protecting the stuff within better than any normal vending machine. So one night Die broke into the univesity to cast some voodoo magic, he went up to the machine, Cut his hand with a knife he found on the floor, put the blooded hand on the box and chanted the voodoo words;- "al God , van hier tot daar , van hoog na laag , laat ons magie op hierdie dag en 'n paar liefde in die wêreld . Ek bel op julle almal om hierdie Vending maak in 'n lewende daarteen waak van alle bekende niseness . So voel deur die bors en roep my vet gat . want dit is die een wat ek sê moet wees." Suddenly lighting smash thought the ceiling window hitting Die, killing him (this wasn't part of the voodoo, he just had some really bad luck that day. his mother chucked him out of his house, also his best friend was in a car crash earlier that morning.) throughout the week people notice something odd about the vending machine, the glass was disappearing, the front slowly became round, and orange things where growing from its sides. After seven days the front look like a fat belly, the orange became arms and legs & there was a face.... And the eyes opened....it... WAS ALIVE. Powers and Abilities Powers * Teleporter - The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. * Absolute Senses - have senses enhanced to an infinite scale. * Ice Breath - generate within oneself ice/cold and release them from the mouth. * Confectionery Summons - Has an endless supply of cash, drinks, and snacks because it has access to the Confectionery-Verse. Abilities * Overweight Body Slam - Crush people with its fat. * Multilingual - can speack English and Afikaans. Disabilities * Allergy - Weak to green vegetables and fruit. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * Die vierde muur braker - Father Allies * The Human Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * BOSS Equipment Weapons * (Information needed) Vehicles * (Information needed) Facilities Base * (Information needed) House * (Information needed) Prisons * (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * Being trying to get people to give it the nicknamed "The Daz" for years. * Dreams of someday having a Son. * Used to loves drugs. * bit of a hippy. * knows how to dance. * once someone threw the Thirty Pence Cash Machine through a shop window, this person was never identified. * Its favorite confectionery item to protect is Gummy Bears, because they make Thirty Pence Cash Machine feel an emotion its never felt before: Pride. * It once vomited spites all over a group of children. They as revenge carved the word "Twat" into the side of it, Thirty Pence Cash Machine returned the favor. * Thirty Pence Cash Machine is the spokesperson of WWE, Children in Need and ShitInMyMouth Co. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes